Red and Green
by DragonCastle
Summary: Park knows for sure that Eleanor is attracted to Korean guys. If Eleanor is red, then Park is surely green.


**Park**

_"Maybe I'm really attracted to Korean guys and I don't even know it."_

She had said that almost a decade ago when they were teenagers fooling around his mother's Impala. And now, watching as another guy smile at her and fondly lay a hand on her arm as she smiled back, the same words came rushing to him.

Damn that guy and his eyes that disappear when he smiles.

Damn that guy and his hair even blacker than Park's.

Damn that guy and his broad shoulders.

Damn him for being significantly taller than Eleanor.

Damn him, because despite his face that betrayed his Korean descent, the rest of his body was not the slender and light build Park felt insecure about.

Damn him for the easy way he made her smile.

Damn him, damn him, damn him.

Because if Eleanor was red, then Park was surely green.

**Eleanor**

"You're sulking." Eleanor observed.

"I am not."

"Brooding, then."

"No."

"Moping?"

Park sighed and faced her. "I am not sulking nor brooding nor moping nor any other synonym you can think about."

Eleanor collapsed on the couch beside him and took his face in her hands. Her touch sent jolts of electricity coursing through Park's veins that made him almost forget what he was pouting about in the first place. Almost.

"There you go again." She frowned. "You're making that face again. Something is obviously up."

"What face am I making?" He said breathlessly as he stared at the dark pools that were Eleanor's eyes.

"You know. That one that's so adorable it makes me want to kiss you but overpowers me with worry since you're obviously fussing over something."

"I wasn't aware I made that kind of face."

"I am. Being someone's girlfriend for almost ten years tends to let you notice those subtle cues." She smirked. "Out with it, Sheridan."

"It's nothing." He said, distracted by the movement of her plump lips.

"I've been with you for long enough of a time to know you're lying."

"But apparently, not long enough for you to marry me." He muttered bitterly. Eleanor fell silent.

"Is this what it's all about?" She asked after a pregnant pause.

It wasn't and Eleanor knew it.

"It's just, I feel like I'm not good enough for you. I mean, we've been together for the longest time, and yet, you refuse to marry me. It's like I'm still not 'it' for you. That you're waiting for some other Korean guy to drop in and carry you off into the sunset."

Realization dawned on Eleanor's face. Despite the graveness of Park's face, she laughed. Park frowned further.

"Nothing's funny, you know."

Eleanor's laughs subdued into light chuckles. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's just that, I never thought you'd be jealous of my boss."

Eleanor works in a publishing company where her manager happened to be a half-Korean just like Park.

"It's justified!" He exclaimed. "He was touching you inappropriately - "

"I hardly think touching my arm is considered inappropriate."

" – and the way you smiled at him, and he smiles at you like there's some big secret between the two of you and he's Korean and he's, he's, he's - "

"Married."

**Park**

Park stopped his rambling and looked at her dumbfounded. "What?"

"My boss is married. He is not interested in me in any way other than me being promoted. Yes, Park, that's what our big dirty secret earlier was. The one that warranted those 'smiles' you were talking about. He was telling me I'm getting promoted next month. And really, what is this with you and being extra jealous with Korean guys."

Park closed his mouth that was gaping like a fish. "Oh." Then he smiled sheepishly. "Well, you said before that you were attracted to Korean guys."

Eleanor smiled and kissed his cheek. Her lips were dangerously close to his mouth and he almost pulled her to him and ravished her on the couch if only they weren't in Park's house with his parents in the next room.

"No, Park Sheridan." She smiled. "I'm attracted to you."

Park's heart swelled joyfully.

"And I want you to know that I only refused your proposal before because I still feel unworthy of your family, - "

"That's not true!" Park interrupted. And honestly, he doesn't know where that came from. His parents adored Eleanor more than ever. A year ago, his mother even kept dropping hints about grandkids every time she slept over. She even went far as giving Eleanor lingerie for Park's last birthday.

_"It's for you." Park's mom smiled at Eleanor who was confused at the turn of events._

_"But, um, it's not my birthday."_

_"I know." Park's mom said, waving it off. "This is for Park also. I'm sure he will like it."_

_Park would have been amused at the varying shades of red Eleanor turned into if it wasn't for the opened box of revealing lace sitting at her lap and the embarrassing implications it carried._

"I know your parents have accepted me as part of your family, Park." She smiled, "and I'm really grateful for that. But I want to prove myself out there first."

"Well, now you have." Park smiled.

"I know. That's why come with me, I want to show you something."

**Eleanor**

Her heart thumped nervously as she dragged him by the hand to his grandparent's house, in the place where they first kissed.

She nervously played with the velvet box resting inside her pocket, thinking what if everything goes wrong? What if he doesn't want her the same way anymore?

Glancing backward and seeing his encouraging smile cleared her heart of doubts.

**Park**

"What do you want to show me?" Park smirked, remembering how their first kiss exactly happened.

"Nothing really. I just want to be alone with you for a minute." She said smirking back.

"You're so lame." Park said, fighting back laughter. She was so beautiful. Funny and unique and all that Park could ever wish for.

"I know." Eleanor replied as she tossed him a small velvet box. "Next time I'll just say 'Park, follow me down your grandparent's lawn. I want you to propose to me in the place where we first kissed.'" She began to close the distance between them.

"Next time, I'll just say 'Park, come with me behind your grandparent's RV, I'm finally ready to marry you.'" Her hands were on his shoulders. Park felt like he was on fire. Her lips landed on his and everything else faded away and there was nothing but her.

He pulled away, regretfully so, but determined to do this once and for all. He dropped on one knee, "Eleanor, will you marry me?"

Eleanor smiled. One of the smiles he fell in love with. "Come here, Park, I want to show you something." And they kissed again.


End file.
